The HandlerThe Rainy Night
by Melissa92863
Summary: Some Sexual Situations not exactly that have to do with Joe and Rusty. Joe and Rusty have a misadventure in a rainstorm on a stake out. Murphy's Law applies to the night.


The rain beat down hard on Joe Renato's car. Joe and Rusty sat watching a club. People were hurrying in and out.

"Joe we can't see anything. The rain is coming down too hard." said Rusty sipping her coffee.

"Yeah, I see what you mean. Maybe we should pack up and I'll take you home." Said Joe.

"That sounds better than sitting here and not getting anything except a cold." Said Rusty.

"Ok, let's give it 5 more……..There he is Rusty." Said Joe he put the binoculars down and started the engine. The battery tensed a little.

Rusty started to fuss at him. "I though I had warned you to get this thing checked, that battery……."

"Ok, ok so I'm a procrastinating dumb ass." Said Joe fussing back.

"I don't want to get stuck in the middle of no where and…………."

"Ok, Ok sorry. Stop breaking my stones here." Said Joe. "Sheesh, I'll get the thing looked at tomorrow."

"He's leaving." Said Rusty. Joe started to follow him she turned on the defroster it was fogging up inside.

"Oh that's right just use up what battery………"

"You want to see don't you?" She asked. "The windows look as if we are a couple of teenagers parking and necking."

"Alright, already. Sheesh, Rusty." Said Joe as he continued to follow the limo up into the Hollywood Hills. 

The rain hadn't let up much at all. When they stopped it was at a mansion that looked to be abandoned at first but then some lights went on.

"Ok so it's not abandoned but it's way the hell up here." Said Joe.

"I know and I got the address as best I could." Said Rusty. "It's fogging in here again."

"I think we have enough for tonight. We can't see anything unless we get out and go up there." Said Joe.

"I'm not for that. So let's just get the car started and get outta here." Said Rusty.

"I'm with you this time Rusty." Said Joe. "I'm sorry I yelled."

"I'm sorry I did too Joe." Said Rusty.

Joe went to turn the car on. The battery was completely drained.

"Rusty, I………….."

"Oh Joe don't say it. It's an old line and I know the battery is gone." Said Rusty angrily. 

Joe pulled out his cell phone. The cell said no service.

"Don't tell me now, no service." Said Rusty. She pulled out hers. No service too.

"Well I guess we have no choice. We will have to walk." Said Joe.

"Yeah, I know. Good thing I wore jeans and t shirt instead of my usual suite." Said Rusty.

"Yeah you'd have trouble in heels going down this hill." Said Joe starting to laugh. Then she looked at him and he thought better of it.

Rusty said between clinched teeth. "If someone had just checked his battery…………….."

"Ok, ok." said Joe. "We are going to have to go. It's getting really late and no one is passing on that road out there."

"Tell me about it." Said Rusty. They took some stuff out of the car and started down the hill.

"You know Joe when I get back I'm going to look like I'm in the running for first place in a wet t shirt contest." She said still angry.

"So what would be bad about that?" He asked starting to chuckle.

"Boy, you are aching for a shaking." Said Rusty. "Do you know how mad I am at you right now?" 

"I have some idea, but I'll make it up to you as soon as I can, Honey." said Joe. They walked some more the rain hadn't let up any. They got back to the main road leading down toward the city and every car that passed just threw water on them. 

"This is so exciting Joe. You really know what to do to endear yourself to a woman." Said Rusty spitting out water.

"It is, don't say I don't give you a little excitement every now and then." Said Joe.

"This is NOT the kind of excitement I was referring too." Said Rusty looking at him.

"Yeah, I know but you oughta be pleased. I provided you with such a thrill filled evening. What other man has made you walk in the rain?" He asked.

"Can't say I have ever had this pleasure before." Said Rusty. "I have had enough of this." She sat down her stuff and took off her drenched t shirt.

"Rusty what the hell……………"

"I'm getting us a ride." said Rusty.

"Your going to………………Put your shirt back on." Said Joe. "I mean it right now."

"Oh get over it Joe. You know I'm not shy and I have a bra on." Said Rusty.

"Yeah I noticed. Did you figure in the darkness as a factor here?" He asked. Rusty looked at him. And he at her.

"No, I hadn't." Said Rusty. Rusty stopped waving her shirt.

"So put the shirt back on. By the way……..purple is your color." Said Joe smiling quite widely.

"Thanks ever so much Joe." Said Rusty sarcastically as she put the shirt back on. They walked some more and found a motel. One of those pay by the hour places. They walked up to the window. The place was packed because of the rain.

"You folks break down somewhere?" Asked the hick at the window.

"Yeah, you have a phone we can use?" Asked Joe.

The man spit out some chaw. "Phones went out an hour ago. We got one more room you and the Missus is welcome to it." Said The man.

Rusty rolled her eyes. "Me and the Missus will take it." Said Joe as he got his soaked wallet out and handed him his credit card.

"We don't take no credit cards here Mister. Cash only." Said the man and pointed to the sign.

"Ah Rusty do you ……….."

"Yes I have some cash on me how much?" She asked begrudgingly.

"Seeings you folks got more trouble 20 for the night." Said the man spitting chaw again. 

"I have 15 dollars on me." Said Rusty. Joe patted his pockets and came up with 5. He handed the man the money and the man gave him a grimy door key.

"Number 13 down the way there. The door sticks so you have to lean on it a little." Said the man. "You folks have a good evening."

"Yeah thanks." Said Joe and he and Rusty walked down to number 13. He put the key in the lock and leaned hard against the door. It came open but not before Rusty had to help with the leaning. They came into the room that smelled a little like something stale with just a hint of what people had been doing in there.

"Oh boy this just gets better and better." Said Rusty.

"Do you think I'm happy about this?" Asked Joe. "We have one room and one….What size is that anyway?" He looked at the bed.

"Looks to me like a full size." Said Rusty.

"Great." Said Joe frowning.

"Why are you so worried. You wondering if your virtue is at stake?" She asked.

"Rusty, I'm gonna………."

"You do and it will be the last thing you do." Said Rusty she was mad. She went into the bathroom and slammed the door. Joe was eating his words. They hadn't known each other very long and all he had managed to get though in a month was kiss her a few times. It was an embarrassing scenario to say the least. 

He heard the shower running. And some cussing with his name attached to it.

He took off his rain soaked hat and put it on the table. And sat in the plastic chair until she came out in a towel. Joe did take notice. He gave her a half hearted smile.

"Don't get ANY ideas. I'm mad at you." Said Rusty glaring at him. Joe's smiled faded fast and he glared back at her.

"Well, I'm just as mad." Said Joe as he went in the bathroom and slammed the door. He took his shower and came back out in a towel too.

"You left your clothes hanging all over the bathroom." Said Joe.

"I bet you did too." Said Rusty. "I wish I had some dry clothes right about now. I'm going to get really cold here in a minute." as she turned on the heater.

"Well, neither of us do. Oh and you can bet your sweet ass I wont try anything here." Said Joe. His voice was getting louder. 

"Oh, ok. I'm fine with that. I'm mad at you the last thing in this world I want right now is to surrender what little virtue I have left to a procrastinating dumb ass ." she said a little louder.

"Don't worry. I have other more pressing matters than to take what virtue you got left IF there is any left to take." Said Joe just as loud.

"Humm. I do believe that 10 years of celibacy constitutes a little virtue there shot gun." Said Rusty. They were right about to start throwing punches at each other. Joe looked at her and started calming down. He looked kind of sad. By that point the anger in her was about to turn to tears.

"You never told me that." Said Joe. "Why didn't you ah……?" He asked.

"Never you mind. What do you care anyway." said Rusty starting to tear up.

"I just don't understand why a woman as beautiful as you wouldn't." Said Joe. "You had to have had offers." 

"Has nothing to do with beauty or offers and yes I had some, Joe. Has nothing to do with want either. Oh there was some over the years but I told myself that is why you got divorced Rusty. Don't be stupid again until you know your heart is ready. It hasn't been until lately." Said Rusty. 

"I'm sorry Rusty. I didn't mean those things." Said Joe looking into her eyes. 

"I didn't either ." Said Rusty as she tried the phone. No dial tone.

"Still out?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry your stuck with me tonight." Said Rusty she crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry your stuck with me too." Said Joe. They had just about played the being mad to it's end about that time.

"We need to calm down." Said Rusty. "I don't want to come to blows with you."

"Yeah, we don't need to be fighting we need to work together like we always have." Said Joe. "Listen, I'm also sorry for getting you into this. Your right I was stupid not listening to you." 

Rusty still had a little fire left in her but it was starting to go out. She took one look at him and started to calm down.

"I am too Joe. I didn't mean……………."

"Neither did I." Said Joe.

"Ok then, friends again?" She asked.

"Yeah, I can't stay mad at you long." said Joe as he turned on the TV. Nothing.

"Let's try the cell phones again." Said Rusty. He tried his and the signal was still down.

"Let's face it we are stuck here until morning." Said Joe.

"Looks like it. Our clothes are wet and will probably dry by morning if we are lucky. But we haven't had any of that tonight." Said Rusty.

"We just have to stick together." Said Joe.

"I know. And we are at each other because we don't know each other very well yet." said Rusty. "I'm nervous and you are too. Just admit it." 

"Yeah, this is not my idea of………….."

"Mine either so with that in mind it shouldn't be much of a temptation should it?" She asked.

"Not really. It's not you." Said Joe.

"I know. It's not you either." said Rusty. They started to laugh a little.

"It's going to be ok. I'm sure thing will clear up in the morning." Said Joe. Why don't we just try and get some rest."

"Ok, so who gets the bed?" She asked.

"You can take it Rusty. I'll just do the best I can on the floor." said Joe.

"Oh yeah and throw your back out. No, just stay on your side and I'll do the same and we will just act like adults."

"Adult what is what I wonder." Said Joe as she giggled.

"Don't worry Joe. I'm not going to bite you and if I do I have my shots." said Rusty. 

"Under ordinary circumstances this might be fun." Said Joe. About that time the couple next door started going at it.

"Crap." Said Rusty.

Joe went over to the wall and pounded on it. "People are trying to sleep here can it." Said Joe.

They didn't stop. "Some people. They have no regard for others." Said Rusty.

"Tell me about it. They really are going at it aren't they?" He asked as the pictures on the wall started to bounce a little.

"If we had any sense I guess we might be doing the same." Said Rusty.

"Not here Rusty. This is not the place to start something like that." Said Joe. "I wouldn't even ask you."

"Would you ask me at all I wonder." Said Rusty.

"You know I would. I wanted you to feel better about what happened to you before…….before I asked. I didn't want anything I did to set you off." Said Joe. 

"Well you sure kept that a secret from me Joe." Said Rusty. "You have been handling me with kid gloves."

"I thought it best since Heather came to me and told me what was up. I'm glad you are not mad at her but, you should have come to me when you started having trouble. It's best to nip things like that in the bud and not hold on to them." Said Joe.

"I haven't, you got me help and I'm not mad. Just grateful you cared enough to do it." Said Rusty.

"You know I would do that for any of my agents. But you are different. Rusty in the last month I have had a lot of fun working with you. It's nice we have so much in common." Said Joe. He took her hand and smiled at her.

"You know if we weren't in this motel room you would have taken me home given me a kiss and left." Said Rusty.

"Depends on if the car started. I might have had to stay on the couch." Said Joe.

"No, I don't think on the couch but……..You would have stayed." Said Rusty winking at him.

"Oh?" He asked.

"Yes Joe. For some time now." Said Rusty.

"Ok so it's not news to me. Why you want me is another story." Said Joe.

"Why wouldn't I?" She asked.

"I'm just a lot older than you. I know I don't have your parents to object." Said Joe.

"No, but they wouldn't have." Said Rusty. "Damn how long can two people go at it like that?" 

"Who knows, Rusty." Said Joe.

"Yeah and trying to find out just how………."

"Rusty let's just try and get some sleep." said Joe. "I'm having a hard time too."

"Not as old as you think you are?" She asked.

"No, I'm not as old as I think I am." Said Joe. "If you don't hush and try and sleep you are going to find out."

Rusty got on her side of the bed and he on his. The bed was small and they kept bumping into each other.

"This towel is damp." Said Rusty.

"Mine is too." Said Joe. He got up and saw that those were the only one's available. He saw about the clothes. His top shirt was dry she had put the heater on in the bathroom.

"Here you can wear this." Said Joe handing her his shirt.

"Thanks." Said Rusty and she put it on and snapped it. My shorts are dry too. Said Joe as he put them on and got rid of the towel.

"Boxers?" She asked.

"Yeah. What's wrong with boxers?" He asked.

"Nothing. I had you pegged for a jockey man." said Rusty.

"Go on to sleep." said Joe shaking his head. 

"Thanks for the shirt it's a lot better than the damp towel." Said Rusty as she turned toward him.

"Your welcome now. Let's get some sleep. They'll have to stop at some point." Said Joe.

An hour later they were still at it. They were yelling out names now.

"Margaret. Oh Margaret!" The man yelled. 

"Jesus Christ I wish he would get though with her." Said Joe. 

"I know. If I hear one more Oh God, Jeffery or Margaret! I'm going to send them to the Almighty myself." Said Rusty. "By the way Joe this is a double bed." 

"And that means what?" He asked.

"It means it's almost a twin size." Said Rusty.

"And I thought it was you hogging the bed." Said Joe. Rusty cut a look at him.

The pounding got louder and the pictures began to jump again.

Joe got up and started pounding on the wall.

"Give Margaret a rest Jeffery!" Said Joe. "Your gonna wear her out!"

Rusty sat up and started laughing and so did Joe.

Then she started doing an impression of the girl in ecstasy. Joe was laughing so hard he started to turn red.

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh Jeffrey don't stop!" Said Rusty she was doing a pretty good job imitating her too.

Joe was able to get out. "Hey Baby, my name aint Jeffery." said Joe. Rusty just about lost what composure she had and started laughing harder.

"I know Joe." Said Rusty. "But I want them to know just how loud they are."

"Just as long as you know who is………….."

"Joe I know ok." Said Rusty laughing. 

Then she got the nerve to start moving the bed forcing the head board up against the wall making just as much noise as they were. Joe joined in about that time. Suddenly they stopped.

"I guess we told them." Said Joe still laughing and wiping the tears from his eyes. Then he heard the door slam shut, feet outside and a knock on the door.

"You think that could be Jeffery?" Asked Joe.

"I don't know. But this reeks of an oh shit." Said Rusty. Joe got his gun and had it at his back. He opened up the door it was a young kid probably in his late teens early 20's He was at least 6 foot 5. He looked down at Joe. Joe looked up at him with his best tough guy look.

"Hey Dude, could you please keep it down in here. I know bangin' that chick is priority for an older dude such as yourself, I mean how many chances a year do you get anyway? But people are trying to sleep." Said the kid.

"Look kid you and your chick are making all the noise around here while people are sleeping. As for me being an old dude……………."

"Hey man chill, your gettin' it man that's what is righteous here. And If I may say so she is a really bitch'n older chick too. Red heads are the real Hotties. '" Said the young man looking at Rusty who was smiling and waving at him all curled up on the bed. Joe looked back at her and scowled.

"Rusty don't encourage him." Said Joe.

"Oh Joe." Said Rusty giggling.

"So man can you give the bitch'n redhead some rest?" He asked. "I don't like to have to hit a Dude as old as you are. Wouldn't be fair." said the kid.

"Listen Kid……….."Joe was about ready to hit the kid himself. Rusty got up about that time and came over to the door.

"Jeffery right?" She asked.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Your chick in there is cooling off, better go and warm her up again." Said Rusty. Joe rolled his eyes.

"Ya think?" He asked.

"I'm sure because I am cooling off. Joe Darlin' come on back to bed and take care of bidness." Said Rusty winking at Joe. Joe looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"Hey man for an older dude the lady seems pleased. Later." Said The young man and gave him a peace sign and left.

"Rusty what was that shit about?" He asked closing the door and putting his gun away.

"I just didn't want it to come to blows. I didn't want you to hurt that kid and I knew you could." said Rusty.

"Yeah I could have. Old dude my ass." Said Joe. "You think I'm that old?"

"No not even. Ok look at it this way do you remember when you were his age?" She asked as he got back into bed.

"Barely." said Joe. "Ok so I remember."

"Were you not bangin' so to speak as much and as often as you could?" She asked. "I know I was."

"Yeah, I guess so. But Rusty…………."

"Joe I don't see your age and you are not old. But to him you are. Don't let the kids comments get you. Don't you remember too anyone over thirty was not to be trusted?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think it should still apply." Said Joe cracking a smile. He was remembering something.

"Yeah and who are you remembering?" She asked.

"That's something between me and her Rusty. Let's try and get some sleep. I think Jeffery and Margaret have banged themselves out." 

"I know I have and all I did was fake it." Said Rusty.

"Humm." said Joe scowling a bit.

"Joe. I would never, ever………"

"I know. Now go to sleep. It's still coming down out there too." Said Joe as he turned off the side light.

"Ok see you in the morning." said Rusty.

"I'll be here if I don't take a header off this bed." Said Joe.

"Oh for goodness sake touching me isn't going to kill you." Said Rusty.

"No, your right." and he got up against her.

"Ok now is my chick warmer?" He asked.

"A little." said Rusty.

"Good now try and get some rest." Said Joe.

"You know Joe for an older dude such as yourself, you put out a lot of warmth?" She asked.

"Your going to see warm on your butt, you bitch'n older chick if you don't go to sleep." Said Joe.

They both giggled a little and fell off to sleep. 

In the morning the sun had just started to come up. Somehow during the night they had gotten tangled in each other. He was using her chest for a pillow. He started to stir a bit and was doing to her chest what he would do to a pillow. Craning his neck to fit it.He had his arms around her and she around him. 

"Rusty." Said Joe in a half sleep. 

What he didn't know is that he was on the edge of the bed teetering.

"Humm?" She said.

"Oh Rusty, Rusty, Rusty." Said Joe as he buried his head deeper. He had a grin on his face.

"Oh Joe." Said Rusty she tightened her hold too.

He groaned a bit about that time. Tightening his hold on her moving both of them closer to the edge of the bed. They had a good grip on each other.

She scooted over just a little bit his way and it took them both to the floor. She wound up on top of him on the floor next to the bed. He hit his head on the night stand just a bump on the way down. They both were awake by then. She looked down. She was kind of astraddle him. He looked up and saw her over him.

"Joe are you ok?" She asked.

"I think so." Said Joe. He felt of his head. "Son of a………"

"Now, now." Said Rusty. I'm going to have to get up from here I know this can't be comfortable." 

"If I hadn't bumped my head it might have been." Said Joe. "Rusty this wasn't supposed to happen." 

"What wasn't?" She asked.

"Didn't we just…………"

"Darlin, you were dreaming. Might I add I was too so there you have it."

"But you are…….." He looked he still had his boxers on.

"But I am what? You started this with the nuzzling." Said Rusty as she finally got her senses about her and started to get up.

"I was not. Said Joe.

"Were too. You made a pillow outta these." Said Rusty pointing at her chest.

"I wondered why I was sleeping so well." Said Joe starting to chuckle.

"Ah Ha." said Rusty. As she got up. "We didn't do anything Joe. Except wake up on the floor." Said Rusty.

"And why did we do that?" He asked.

"I don't know. One minute I was……….Oh ok sorry." Said Rusty remembering the dream she was having.

"Taking matters into your own hands?" Said Joe forcing a grin. "It's ok. I'm going to have a goose egg though." 

She looked and he was right a nice little goose egg was appearing on his head.

"I'd offer to kiss it but I don't think it would work." Said Rusty as she went to check on the clothes.

"Better not." Said Joe getting up off the floor. He came into the bathroom.

"They are dry for the most part." Said Rusty.

"Good. Now to see if the phone works." Said Joe. Rusty closed the door and got dressed.

"Crap." She said.

"Now what?" He asked and he was almost afraid too.

"My t shirt drew up. Damn it." Said Rusty. 

"How bad?" He asked.

"Let's put it this way put me in some shorts and I could work at Hooters." Said Rusty coming out.

Joe started to laugh. "Yeah and then some. I wish I had some dollar bills right now." He put his hand to his head. "Ouch."

"Very funny what the hell do I do now?" She asked.

"Just wear mine." said Joe pitching her his t shirt.

"Thanks." said Rusty returning to the bathroom.

"Boy this has been some night." said Joe.

"Right out of the Twilight Zone." said Rusty.

"I'm trying the house phone first." Said Joe. "Bingo, Rusty got a dial tone." He rotary dialed 9 to get an outside line. Then started rotary dialing Darnell's cell phone. Which in itself is a oxymoron.

Is it ringing?" She asked.

"Yeah, Darnell, it's Joe, Yeah we got stuck last night in the rain the battery in the car went out and we had to walk to a motel. No, no Darnell, We were up most of the night with the neighbor kids going at it though. Yeah, Could you call triple A for me. I'm not going to chance dialing out again on this rotary phone. Yeah we are in the dark ages here. Maybe 1940 something from the looks and smell of it. Yeah it's bad. Could you and Lily come and get us and bring us some clean clothes?"

Rusty listened in and then looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't have make up on and she looked like a frizzed mess not having a comb.

"He and Lily are coming. I gave them the address for the old mansion up there. What's wrong?" He asked.

"I look a mess." Said Rusty.

"Oh it's not that bad. You still look gorgeous to me." Said Joe. "I have a comb if you think it will help any."

"Ok." Said Rusty as he handed it to her. She began trying to comb her hair. 

"Here let me try." Said Joe. He started combing it and it started to comb free. "See you got to give this a light touch." The tangles were starting to comb free. She started to put it up in a poney tail. He took the scrunchie from her and he did it.

"You missed your calling didn't you?" She asked.

"Na, I just know how to calm a wild red mane. I noticed that you don't color it. I didn't notice gray either."

"Good thing. There is plenty there. I can't find the right color to put on it to get what I have." Said Rusty. "This is a strange conversation we are having."

"Yeah, it is." said Joe.

"I just know any time now Rod Serling is going to come out of that closet and say………."

"If he does the man has been dead for almost 30 years that must be what we smell." Said Joe.

Rusty started to laugh again. "I haven't had a better time in a long time nor worse. I guess that is the way it will be with us huh?" She asked. About that time Lily and Darnell tapped on the door.

Joe answered it. "Hi Joe, Rusty." said Darnell. They came in. "Good Lord what died in here?"

"I told you. We were thinking it might have been Rod Serling with all the weird shit we have had to go though." Said Joe.

"Yeah, something did die in here." Said Lily. "Kind of smells like wet dogs too."

Joe and Rusty started laughing. "Irish Setter and Italian Greyhound." said Rusty.

"Here we got you some clean clothes." said Lily giggling.

"Thanks." Said Rusty as she went to change.

"She's wearing your shirt Joe." said Lily.

"Yeah, hers shrunk. Looked like she was either hooking or working at hooters." Said Joe starting to chuckle.

Rusty came out and looked more presentable. "Now it's your turn." Said Rusty.

He went in and changed.

"Why does Joe have a knot on his head the size of a goose egg?" Asked Darnell.

"We fell out of bed this morning. He hit it on the nightstand." said Rusty.

"Oh my God!" Said Lily starting a look of shock on her face. "I don't think I want to know."

"Well I do." Said Darnell. Joe got a small scowl on his face. 

"What's to know she had half of that and me the other. Was no room for any thing else believe me." said Joe coming out. "Lily why don't you keep your mind out of the gutter. So what if we had we aint dead."

"Ewww." said Lily. "It's like my parents are telling me what's up with them in the bedroom." 

"Nothing is up in this bedroom believe me Lily." Said Rusty giggling. "The only noise was from those kids in the next room."

"Ok if you say so." Said Lily. 

"Let me ask you something personal then Lily. Would you want to do that in a place like this?" Asked Joe.

"Well, no. The smell alone…………."

"Ok then. Goes for us too." Said Joe. "Enough on that."

Darnell had a priceless glint in his eye though. 

"So is triple A coming for the car?" Asked Joe.

"Yeah, We need to get back up there." Said Darnell.

"I'm leaving the key here. If I have to see that redneck with what did you call it Rusty?" Asked Joe.

"Chaw." Said Rusty.

"That's really gross." Said Lily. "I feel for you guys."

"Yeah, it was a misadventure if I ever saw one." Said Rusty. "At least we didn't kill and eat each other in the process."

"Damn close though Rusty. As mad as you were when we got to the room." Said Joe.

"Yeah I was cussing you a blue streak." Said Rusty. "But we got over it."

"Let's get out of here." Said Joe. "You agree?"

"Damn strait." Said Rusty as they left the key on the dresser and got their stuff. Joe and Rusty got in the back seat. Darnell was given instructions where the car was. When they got there the car had been put behind the gate.

"Ok I don't think your car was behind there right?" Asked Lily.

"No, looks like they pushed it there." Said Joe. "Why did they do that?"

"To make a point." Said Rusty. "They knew we were here last night." 

"They are playing with us." Said Joe.

"Yeah and I am not sure how to get it out of there." Said Rusty. "Wait." She started to get out.

"Where are you going without back up?" He asked.

"Let me try to get your car." Said Rusty as she went up to the gate and started yelling. A man came out. He was a big Italian looking man.

"Yeah lady what's your problem?" He asked.

"That's my car." Said Rusty. "The battery messed up on me last night. I'm here to get it out of your hair."

"Lady, I was told to hold that car pending the impound coming." Said the man.

Rusty then smiled and started turning on her charm.

"Look at her she's going to have that guy eating out of the palm of her hand." Said Joe.

"Is that coming from someone that knows Joe?" Asked Darnell.

"Very funny Darnell." Said Joe a little pissed.

"Well maybe you could help a gal out and let me have it back I have to be at work soon. See I work at the strip club down the way there." Said Rusty batting her eyes and shaking her ass.

"She's working him really good now." Said Joe. If the truth be known he loved to watch her work a mark.

"Well seeing that you have car problems…….You weren't out here with anyone were you?"

"No, I got lost in the rain last night." Said Rusty. "Those are my friends." She waved they all three waved back. The man waved at them.

"Do you know what's wrong with it?" He asked.

"I think maybe I will need a jump for the battery." Said Rusty. "I'll need to look."

"Ok but I'm going to get into a lot of trouble." Said the guy.

"Tell you what you come and see me tonight at the club and I'll do a private dance for you." Said Rusty walking her fingers up the guys chest.

"Now what." Said Joe. "Oh no, she promised him something."

"I think so just let it go." Said Darnell.

"Well ok Miss." said the guy.

"Thanks ever so much." said Rusty smiling and winking at him he let her inside the gate.

Joe got a smile on his face. "She just doesn't quit does she?" 

"No she's like the energizer bunny." Said Lily.

Rusty had keys to his car. And popped the hood. "Now what is she doing?"

"Looks like she is seeing what's wrong." Said Darnell.

"Like she would know." Said Lily.

"She knows a lot of things Lily. Our Rusty is a smart one I'll give her that." Said Joe watching her work. She was looking at the cables running to the car.

"My, you know I think they just need a good tightening and cleaning. Do you have some tools?" She asked.

"Yeah just a minute." Said the guy. 

"Oh and could you bring me a coke or Pepsi?" She asked.

"Sure." Said the guy he went into the house. He came back with a tool kit and a coke.

"Ok so she is going to work and is thirsty?" Asked Lily.

"No, I bet the cables and contacts are loose and dirty." Said Joe.

"Sounds like a skin flick." Said Darnell. He started to chuckle.

Joe chuckled too. "Yeah, Rusty the loose and dirty car repair lady." Said Joe.

"Hardly guys." Said Lily.

"We are joking. You know I think she's class all the way." Said Joe.

She tightened up the cables and saw that the belts needed a few good turns she did that and poured some coke on the contacts.

"She's resourceful." Said Darnell.

"Yeah and now I don't have to take it in." Joe chuckled. "I could have done that myself but watching her do it give a whole new meaning to car repair."

"WE get it." Said Darnell in a almost agreeing tone. 

Rusty finished her repair work and put the hood back down.

"Let me see if it starts." Said Rusty.

She got in and it started right up. Joe smiled.

"That's my girl." Said Joe. "Just surprise the hell out of me."

"She is at that." Said Darnell. "Just think on the money you saved."

"Now, Now." Said Joe with Rusty's Texas drawl.

"Your going to wind up taking on her drawl too." Said Lily.

"I know. I catch my self saying I'm fixin' to do something." Said Joe smiling.

"Well, she started right up. Thanks you so much." Said Rusty. "I'll see you tonight."

"Sure Baby. My names Alonzo." Said the guy.

"Do you go by Lon perhaps?" She asked.

"Yeah sometimes. You be careful now. I'll be seeing you tonight." Said Lon.

"Sure thing , Sweet thing." Said Rusty blowing him a kiss and winking as she pulled out into the road. Darnell started to follow her. Then down the road Joe got out of the car and got their things.

"Thanks Darnell, Lily we will see you later on today ok?" Said Joe.

"Ok, just call us." Said Darnell.

"I will." Said Joe and Rusty got out of the drivers seat and was walking around. Joe stopped her.

"So my little grease monkey I see you fixed the car." Said Joe with a wide grin on his face.

"I did." Said Rusty. "Daddy was a mechanic. Among other things."

"And you being the only child got his knowledge." said Joe. "I'm proud of you I had no idea how to get my car out of there." 

They got into the car Joe adjusted the seat back.

"You had better be grateful. They had called impound." Said Rusty.

"Oh that would have been fun to try and do but I bet you could have gotten it out. I watched you work again. Man you cooked his goose." Said Joe. 

"I try. I'm pretty good with Italians." Said Rusty. "So you are so grateful to me for saving your car and your hard earned cash what are you going to do to thank me?" 

Joe looked at her. She had dirt on her face and a little on her hands.

"I'll pay for a bath." Said Joe chuckling.

"Humm." Said Rusty as she crossed her arms.

"Oh come here." Said Joe as he reached for her.

"What, you would pay for a bath huh?" She asked.

Joe got a hold of her. She looked at him strait in the eyes.

"Rusty if I wasn't dead tired." Said Joe.

"I know I am too I was messin' with you." Said Rusty.

"I thought so." Said Joe. "You love that. Come to think of it I do too."

"I've been noticing something lately." She said as he put his arms around her.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Where is your Jersey accent?" She asked.

"I took a turn into Dallas and got lost on that freeway you talked about there." Said Joe.

"Oh LBJ freeway?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm taking it on Rusty and I don't know why." Said Joe.

"Spending all your time with me could do that." Said Rusty. "Just don't loose it all together. I kinda like that fact I'm datin' a Yankee."

Joe chuckled and pulled her close as the seat of the car would allow.

"I think I'm fixin' to get kissed . Now how come you didn't do that last night?" She asked.

"I was afraid too Rusty." said Joe. "We aren't in that place anymore."

"No thank God." Said Rusty. He kissed her and took his time at it. Then he finally stopped.

"I think my toenails are permanently curled." Said Rusty.

"I hope so." Said Joe.

"You want to finish what you started ?" She asked.

"Maybe tonight if nothing is going on." Said Joe.

"Ok, I need a nap anyway." said Rusty.

"Sounds good your place or mine, Honey?" He asked.

"My goodness Joe Renato!" Said Rusty.

"We both need to get cleaned up. There's no telling what was in that shower." Said Joe.

"True." said Rusty.

"By the way what did you promise that guy?" He asked. He let her go and started the car. Then started driving.

"I said I was a stripper and that he could come down to the club for a private dance." Said Rusty giggling.

"Well, I know if you promised me that, I'd let you do just about anything you wanted." Said Joe.

"Just about huh?" She asked.

"Yeah, well Honey you know how I am." Said Joe.

"Yeah Mr. Strait Laced." Said Rusty.

"You just wait and see how strait laced I am." said Joe.

"I'm waiting . Just don't make me wait too long ok Darlin'?" Said Rusty as they turned into her driveway.

"I wont. Now go and get a nap and I will be over later." said Joe.

"Ok. Say how is the goose egg?" She asked.

"It's ok now." Said Joe.

"Do me a favor and don't hurt yourself anymore than you have." said Rusty.

"I wont." Said Joe he gave her a kiss and she got out of the car and went inside.


End file.
